The Fellowship and Me
by Anawey
Summary: The Fellowship pops up in my bedroom a week before school starts. The hobbits and Legolas get turned into thirteenyearolds. What will the out come be of all the madness that ensues? You will know if you read. Oh, and more people than the fellowship co


**The Fellowship and **_**ME**_

The Fellowship pops up in my bedroom a week before school starts. The hobbits and Legolas get turned into thirteen-year-olds. What will the out come be of all the madness that ensues? You will know if you read. Oh, and I'm Destiny, by the way, just so ya knows.

Disclaimer: I own me and that's about it. Tolkien owns his guys and I own the plot.

Intros

XxX  
I was in my room, getting my clothes on (I had just taken a shower) when there was a bang and a blinding flash. There, before _me_, in _my_ house, in _my_ room, was the Fellowship of the Ring and Arwen, princess of the elves.

_**AND I HAD JUST DROPPED MY TOWEL!**_

If you think they nearly died, you should have seen me. I was into my closet in a second, screaming my head off.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

When I at last got it through my head that they could no longer see me, I went into over-drive and changed in two shakes of a dead lamb's tail.

"Hi! Sorry, I was just getting dressed from my shower. Sorry you had to see that. I'm Destiny."

They stared blankly. In some other time and place, I might have thought this was funny, but right now, I was still very flustered.

"Who are you and why have we been brought here?"

Aragorn placed his sword to my throat. Anduril was against my skin. I nearly died of fear.

"She said her name was Destiny, Strider." Pippin stated.

"He knows that, you fool of a Took. He means does she work for Sauron or not." Gandalf said.

"In answer to that," I said. "No. I don't work for Sauron. NOW GET THE BLOODY SWORD OFF MY NECK!"

Everything was completely silent. I swear you could hear the crickets chirping all the way from China. At last one of them spoke. It was Arwen.

"Forgive me my rudeness, milady, but why are you wearing mans' clothing?"

They thought my shirt and jeans were for guys? I can kind of see why, but the shirt?

"Girls wear this stuff all the time. I'm just one among millions, Arwen." I said.

"How do you know who I am?" Arwen asked nervously.

"I know all of you. You're Sam, you're Merry, you're Pippin, you're Gandalf, you're Gimli, he's Frodo, that's Aragorn, Arwen, which I already mentioned when I spoke last time, you're Legolas, and you're Boromir."

I looked at each of them as I spoke their names.

Never do that. I learned all too late that this was a bad thing to do because they all started freaking out like animals at a fireworks show.

I was suddenly surrounded by ten pissed people with weapons.

_Oh crap! _I thought.

"Look. I'm honestly not evil. I know about you guys from movies and books. I don't work for Sauron. If I were in your world, I'd be on your side, not his."

At first they didn't believe me.

"Mommy!" I whimpered.

Then they believed me, right when I was really about to know the meaning of the word 'pain'. They backed off. Some of them looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you all out, I was just so amazed that it was you."

"How do you know us, milady?"

Frodo's voice sounded really apologetic. After all, Sting had been one of the closest blades to my throat.

"Like I said. You guys are a novel that was made into a movie." I answered.

They stared blankly at me. I rolled my eyes and went over to the t.v.

"Just what is that?" asked Boromir.

"This, peoples, is a t.v." I said as I flicked on the television set.

Another bad idea. They all went ballistic.

"Uh, guys, I- Guys, could I just- Oh for the love of God! _**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**_"

Again, they all went silent. Even the crickets in China stopped chirping. I was suddenly very thankful that my family was not home at the moment.

"Thank you. Now, if you will all kindly give me a bloody minute to explain."

They all stared blankly.

"Okay. See, a movie is a series of moving pictures put onto either a disc or a tape. Like these." I said as I held up a DVD and a vhs.

I then handed both items to them so they could pass them around and see what they were. God, I felt like a teacher or something.

"Exactly how does it work?" Legolas still looked doubtful.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll show you." I decided on Vegietales; Lord of the Beans.

XxX  
Review, review, review! Please? Reviews are fun to read. :D


End file.
